se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Lucio Gutiérrez/América
América del Norte Estados Unidos * Ver Jimmy Carter - Sin imagen.jpg| El presidente Jimmy Carter discute sobre Galápagos con Lucio Gutiérrez. El Comercio George W. Bush - Lucio Gutiérrez.jpg| El presidente Gutiérrez quiere atraer inversión estadounidense a Ecuador. AFP Donald Trump - Lucio Gutiérrez.jpg| View Larger Image Donald Trump y Lucio Gutiérrez. Tomado de la cuenta de Twitter de Lucio Gutiérrez. América Central Costa Rica * Ver Abel Pacheco de la Espriella - Lucio Gutiérrez.jpg| Durante la Cumbre Iberoamericana, en noviembre pasado, Lucio Gutiérrez (der.) había invitado a Abel Pacheco a visitar Ecuador. Pendiente. | EDDY ROJAS / ARCHIVO /LA NACIÓN México * Ver Lucio Gutiérrez - Vicente Fox.jpg| SAN JOSÉ.– Los presidentes de Ecuador y México, Lucio Gutiérrez (i) y Vicente Fox (d), respectivamente, se reunieron el sábado pasado en la Cumbre Iberoamericana de Mandatarios. Fox llegará esta noche a Ecuador para una visita oficial. EFE Caribe Cuba * Ver Fidel Castro - Lucio Gutiérrez.jpg| En agosto del 2003, Fidel Castro primero visitó a su gran amigo, el pintor Oswaldo Guayasamín quien le rindió un homenaje por el cumpleaños 62 del líder cubano. Castro se reunió en Quito con el presidente Lucio Gutiérrez, en el poder desde enero de ese año. El Universo América del Sur Argentina * Ver Eduardo Duhalde - Lucio Gutiérrez.jpg| Argentine President Eduardo Duhalde (R) welcomes Ecuadorean President-elect, Lucio Gutierrez, during a visit to the Olivos residence on the outskirts of Buenos Aires, December 12, 2002. Gutierrez, a left-leaning former coup leader who won his country's elections in November, is on a tour of several Latin American countries before taking office in January. REUTERS/Marcos Haupa Lucio Gutiérrez - Néstor Kirchner.jpg| DiFilm - Primer día de gestión de Nestor Kirchner (2003) Bolivia * Ver Gonzalo Sánchez de Lozada - Lucio Gutiérrez.jpg| QUITO.- Lucio Gutiérrez (i) conversa con el presidente de Bolivia, Gonzalo Sánchez de Lozada, durante una reunión previa a la toma de poder. REUTERS. Carlos Mesa - Lucio Gutiérrez.jpg| SANTA CRUZ, Bolivia.– El presidente de Bolivia, Carlos Mesa (i), saluda con el mandatario ecuatoriano, Lucio Gutiérrez, durante su encuentro en la XIII Cumbre Iberoamericana. El Universal Brasil * Ver Lucio Gutiérrez - Lula da Silva.jpg| El presidente de Brasil Inacio Lula da Silva junto a Lucio Gutiérrez. Radiobras.gov Chile * Ver Lucio Gutiérrez - Ricardo Lagos.jpg| SANTA CRUZ, Bolivia.– Antes de tomarse la fotografía oficial de la XIII Cumbre Iberoamericana, el presidente ecuatoriano, coronel Lucio Gutiérrez, charla con algunos mandatarios, entre ellos, el chileno Ricardo Lagos. El Universo Michelle Bachelet - Sin imagen.jpg| Ministra Bachelet viaja a Ecuador en visita oficial. EFE Colombia * Ver César Gaviria - Lucio Gutiérrez.jpg| Dr. César Gaviria, Secretario General de la OEA, Lucio Gutiérrez, Presidente del Ecuador, Patricio Zuquilanda, Ministro de Relaciones Exteriores de Ecuador. Fotos/Photos: Roberto Ribeiro - OEA/OAS Álvaro Uribe - Lucio Gutierrez.jpg| El presidente ecuatoriano Lucio Gutierrez saludando al presidente colombiano Alvaro Uribe en la Cumbre de Monterrey (México). Ecuador * Ver Abdalá Bucaram - Lucio Gutiérrez.jpg| Lucio Gutiérrez fue edecán de Abdalá Bucaram. Foto: Archivo EL COMERCIO Alfredo Palacio - Lucio Gutiérrez.jpg| Alfredo Palacio (a la izquierda) junto a Lucio Gutiérrez al asumir el gobierno en 2003. AF Paraguay * Ver Luis Ángel González Macchi - Sin imagen.jpg| La última cena de Luis Angel González Macchi como presidente del Paraguay con sus pares de Sudamérica. El último en llegar fue el presidente del Ecuador, Lucio Gutiérrez, y el primero en retirarse de la cena fue el primer mandatario uruguayo, Jorge Batlle. Perú * Ver Alejandro Toledo - Lucio Gutiérrez.jpg| El presidente de Ecuador, Lucio Gutiérrez (i), es recibido por su homólogo de Perú, Alejandro Toledo (d), en el Palacio de Gobierno en Lima, durante la visita oficial de dos días que realiza el mandatario ecuatoriano a Perú. EFE Venezuela * Ver Hugo Chávez - Lucio Gutiérrez.jpg| Lucio Gutiérrez y Hugo Chávez Fuentes Categoría:Lucio Gutiérrez